A secret is to be kept, not shared
by equallyinsane1
Summary: "Everyone has secrets right, I'm not the only one?" Santana said "yes Santana, no matter how big the secret everyone has one." "okay good, so I'm not crazy, right?" (was previously called 'your the reason I'm still alive')
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second fic, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Santana POV**

Why the hell is this so hard? I have had years of training for this, I shouldn't be showing my fucking emotions, I should even have feelings.

"But Britt please tell me why, what did I do, why am I always the one to fuck up everything. Brittany please explain it to me." Why the fuck am I in tears? I shouldn't be crying, ah fuck this. I am a teenager despite what that fucking agency said, I do have feelings, I know how it feels to love. The one person that I can finally come to love, just ripped my heart out. My parents don't even have the luxury to here the words 'I love you' come out of my mouth.

"Santana I just cant, I do love you and you know I do, I love everyone, But I don't love you like I love Sam." And she drops the bomb, leaving me for my big lipped ex-boyfriend.

"What's the difference Brittany, I gave you everything, I've literally risked my life for you, and here you are leaving me for Sam."

"Santana you will be graduating in a few months and me and Sam will still be here, he loves me and I love him."

"Really Brittany, are you fucking kidding me right now. I will always be there for you, I will never leave you, I don't care where I am in the world I will always find my way back to you, Brittany I love you." why is she making this so hard, I love her and she just has to go and leave me because I'm graduating.

"Santana please, just let me go."

"what do you want Britt, I will do everything in my power to make you happy. tell me Brittany. what would you like for me to do." I have to do this for her, I cant just cry my ass off, and not graduate on purpose, I have to make her happy.

"I want you to let me go."

"your wish is my command."

* * *

(a weeks later) Santana POV

Bang! Bang! Bang!

What the fuck was that noise?

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Okay so obviously that's the door, who the fuck is at the door?

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Alright, alright I'm coming." I say as I open the door.

"Quinn, hello."

"Hi Santana, now get dressed." how can she just walk into my house and tell me to get dressed, I didn't even eat yet.

"Um, Q I don't know what crawled up your ass this morning, but I don't think I want it." I said while making my way to the kitchen.

"Santana you haven't been to school in week, your coming to my house now, lets go."

"No I'm not, I will sit here and eat me some food, so please either eat with me shut the fuck up and sit down, or come back out the door you came from."

"I will eat if you cook." So this will involve bacon.

"Okay, so tell why you are here." I asked although I already knew the answer.

"I'm here because you wasn't in school for week, and although I might be going through a punk phase, doesn't mean I don't care about my best friend." So I didn't loose the old Q, she's still in there somewhere. well that's good to know. She still refers to me as her best friend, after all the things I did to her, all the things I said to her, she still looked at me and called me her best friend.

"I'm still your best friend Q?"

"Santana you were always my best friend, despite all the things we did to each other, despite all the fights, yes you are still my best friend."

"You're too forgiving, did you know that."

"I'm not a bitch to everyone Santana, you should know that by now."

CLICK!

"Do not move or I put a fucking bullet in her head, understand me Lopez." Really threaten my best friend, in my home. that's not so smart.

"Oh, sweetheart that is a very bad idea, now take your gun away from her head, and walk out of my house unless you would like to be dragged out in a body bag."

"Lopez, you're all 'bout I say 120 pounds, and 5'5", I don't think you will win this fight."

"I highly doubt that." I snarled as I picked up a throwing knife from right under the counter and threw it into his arm that held the gun. Huh, I'm really good at this, no wonder they recruited me.

"You bitch, that hurt."

"great, now do me a favor and drop your gun." I said as I prepared myself for a fight. He was right, he's big, maybe just around two times my size. He grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck pulling a knife to the space that was left exposed. I quickly pulled out a gun from the drawer and pointed it straight at his head, waiting for him to even make the slightest twitch.

"you drag that knife across her neck and I promise you I will kill you, you're kids, and their grandchildren." I said truthfully.

"No, you see what would make this even better is if this was the blonde that broke your heart, or better yet maybe still be your girlfriend."

"What if she is my girlfriend, what if I have no choice but to be hopelessly in love with her."

"well then we'll just have to see what the future brings."

* * *

**Until next time :P**


	2. Trust is vial

**A/N: I love all the positive feedback, the guy is basically one of Santana's old agents. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**_Preciously- _**

_**you drag that knife across her neck and I promise you I will kill you, you're kids, and their grandchildren." I said truthfully.**_

_**"No, you see what would make this even better is if this was the blonde that broke your heart, or better yet maybe still be your girlfriend."**_

_**"What if she is my girlfriend, what if I have no choice but to be hopelessly in love with her."**_

_**"well then we'll just have to see what the future brings." **_

* * *

"There won't be a future if kill you." I said through my gritted teeth, honestly if he kills her I will make sure that him and his family never existed.

"Now now, Lopez calm down, I'm pretty you're little bitch wouldn't mind doing me a couple of favors."

"You fucking disgust me, her name is Quinn and I really advise you to let go of her, I swear to fucking god this is your chance to let go of her, or I will not regret my next move." He lifted the knife to her face and started to trace it. I heard Quinn whimper in fear and I couldn't hold back anymore, I quickly fired three shots into his head causing him to let go of Quinn and fall to the ground. I rushed to Quinn and held her in my arms, she was crying and it seemed like she couldn't stop.

"Quinn it's okay I'm here, I got you, I wont let anyone hurt you I promise." I continued to whisper comforting things into her ear. She recovered fairly quick, as soon as I touched her, when she realized it was me. she flew out of my arms.

"SANTANA! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Quinn please calm down, I have to make a phone call, so just wait until im done and I promise you I will explain everything." She nodded her head and I went to grab my phone. I dialed my mothers number and waited for her to pick up.

"Mami, he came back."

"Who came back mija?

"Roberts, he came back. me and Quinn was in the kitchen talking and the next thing I know is I hear a click and I turn around to see him pointing a gun to Quinn's head."

"where is he now, sweetheart?"

"I killed him." it was barely a whisper, but my mother heard it.

"You need cleaners?"

"Yes, but I don't want anything for Quinn. she has known us forever and she doesn't know, she got caught up in this situation so im going to explain everything to her."

"mija I wouldn't advise that."

"mami its my choice, you said it was my choice to tell whoever I wanted, so I am telling Quinn."

"Okay, the cleaners are on their way." I hung up and faced Quinn.

"Santana what the fuck is going on, why did I have a gun pointed to my head? why did he decide to trace my face with his fucking blade? why did you kill him? where the fuck did you learn to shoot like that?"

"okay so I will answer everything, in order. 1) when I was five I went into the basement and my being curious discovered something I should not have, turns out my parents are in the CIA and its kind of like a family buissness so when I turned thirteen they started to train me and when I turned 16 I became a CIA agent. number 2) I have no idea why he had a gun pointed to your head but he probably did it to try and hurt me, im guessing he knew you were on of my close friends. number 3) he traced your face to test my patience honestly Q he was going to kill you, and he didn't believe me when I said that if he moved I was going to kill him. number 4) I killed him because I was protecting you. And number 5) training camp."

"why did you protect me?"

"like I said before, we were friends for like ever. I wasn't going to let him hurt you."

"I don't believe you."

"Okay then, come with me to the basement."

"um, I don't think I want to do that. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore Santana."

"Quinn if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it. I have had so many opportunities it's sad." its true, I have had so many opportunities its really a shame I didn't take them. Anyone would jump at a chance to kill the ice Queen Quinn Fabray, wouldn't you? Anyways, I can see why she doesn't trust me I guess, I just killed a man in front of her eyes.

"fine, lets go." Wow, she said that pretty cold, it literally gave me shivers. I wonder if she's plotting on killing me, it would be a good attempt. Ha-ha-ha see what I did there _attempt, _really she could try but I doubt she will succeed.

In order for me to show her what I have to show her I have to go through a retinal scanner (that where they basically scan my eye). I don't really know how they do it or what they look for but it works. we go downstairs and I lead her to the door with the scanner, I scan my eyes and the door opens. I go through the door and motion for Quinn to follow. when she does I lead her down a long hallway that has pictures and quotes all over the walls. the pictures are mostly of me in cheerios, or my training camp. when we finally got through the hallway we found ourselves standing in a large room with six doors.

"This is it Quinn, would you like me to show you around?"

"umm that would be nice Santana."

* * *

**that's all for today, I think im going to make every chapter only 1,000 words. I hope you enjoyed it, as always tell me what you think.**


End file.
